The Legend Of Zelda: El misterio de los cielos
by Zeruda-no-Hime
Summary: Un viaje de un lejano poblado a hyrule, y así empezó todo... Una leyenda que surgió de lo mas profundo la de noche... del cielo... del mar... de la misma tierra. Solo uno podrá derrotar el mal que se avecina y salvar los misterios que los cielos y las diosas nos esconden... Un solo joven, un solo héroe. Genero: aventura, romance, comedia, misterio.


_Hola, soy Zeruda-chan… bueno este es un fic, que no incluí en mi perfil, "¿por qué?" pues es que a penas duras salió de mi cabeza, sí, tengo que continuar con Link y Linkle aunque no se crean, es difícil… pero me esforzare y pues también ya tenía tiempo con este fic. Ósea escrito ya estaba, lo que pasa es que no sabía si ponerlo o no, por eso no lo puse, además el titulo no me había salido de la cabeza…. Pero ya me plantee el problema y todo el desarrollo de la historia está en proceso.  
><em>_**ZELDA NO ME PERTENECE… ES PROPIEDAD DE LA kawaii COMPAÑÍA NINTENDO c:**_

The Legend Of Zelda: El misterio de los cielos.

**Prologo: Leyenda del tiempo.**

Se dice que hace mucho tiempo hubo un reino, llamado el reino sagrado donde habitaba la trifuerza que podía cumplir tu más grande deseo… pero un día un hombre malvado surgió de las sombras y trato de conseguir la trifuerza. Con avaricia, rencor y odio este hombre trato de consumir todo a su paso y cuando toco la trifuerza este tomo tres elegidos que obtuvieran las cualidades de esta repartida en tres. Poder, sabiduría y coraje buscaron a los mortales que tuvieran cada una de estas.

Al pasar el tiempo el hombre obtuvo una sola, el poder, pero quería más y busco por todo el reino para encontrar a los elegidos por las diosas para obtener la trifuerza completa.

Un héroe, quien portaba el coraje derroto al señor de las tinieblas y restauro la paz entre la gente y las demás razas. Con el tiempo el joven se convirtió en leyenda.

A veces las leyendas suelen ser ciertas y los detalles se pierden con el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: El viaje imprevisto.<strong>

En un pueblo que es llamado Villa Kotonaru*(su nombre da referencia a muchas razas diferentes que la habitan), un pueblo donde la mayoría de sus habitantes son de diferentes razas vive un joven que sabe el arte de la lucha, a pesar de ser un simple campesino. Su nombre es Link.

Link es un joven solitario pues su madre falleció desde pequeño y su padre… nunca supo nada de él, su tía quien lo cuidaba tuvo que ir a la ciudadela de hyrule, ya que era el real sastre de la princesa. Y Link… no podía ir ya que también tenía trabajo, era un herrero principiante. Por su edad la joven tía tenia la confianza de que el joven podría cuidarse solo. Acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, pues el joven tenía 18 años.

Su apariencia era algo escandalosa, era un joven muy apuesto, cabello rubio semejante a la paja, ojos azules o como las jóvenes le decían un par de hermosos zafiros brillantes, un estilo algo alborotado, una fuerte figura que demostraba la fuerza del joven, una cara que comparada con los príncipes dejaba atrás y una actitud madura sin embargo simpática y graciosa. El joven vestía de manera muy simple, como todo hyliano común, una camisa holgada color azul cielo, unos pantaloncillos blancos, unas botas, un cinturón alrededor de la cintura y cruzado, unos guantes de piel y como detalle de su mayoría de edad un par de pendientes azules, uno en cada oreja.

**En casa de Link**

La casa del joven era modesta pero tenía todo lo que necesitaba; una habitación, un baño completo; una cocina y una pequeña sala. Al lado su taller de igual forma modesto. Y un pequeño establo donde tenía un par de vacas, algunas gallinas y su fiel yegua, Epona.

Al joven no le faltaba nada, pero su tranquila vida llegaría a su fin muy pronto.

En la mañana siguiente…  
>-¡Link! – gritaba la voz de una joven<p>

-eh…- el joven apenas despertaba – ¿m-mama? Cinco minutos mas ¿sí?

Se escucha la puerta ser cerrada, alguien había entrado

-muy buenos días Link. – menciono una joven de cabello largo, castaño y ojos lilas, de esbelta figura, una hermosa cara y un traje como de cualquier chica, un vestido color azul celeste, un chal color blanco y un par de zapatos del mismo azul. La joven era de la raza gerudo y hyliana por lo que su tono de piel era un poco moreno y su cabello y ojos no eran como solían ser las gerudo; ni pelirroja ni de ojos amarillos.

-¿eh?... con razón tu voz era algo… molesta – decía el joven con los ojos entrecerrados

-deberías darme las gracias, sin mi cada mañana seria un día de sueño eterno para ti Link.

-… y tu sin mi serias la joven más aburrida y sin diversión de todo hyrule.- miro Link mas despierto

-bueno te traje algo de leche fresca, algo de pan y huevos. – la joven le sonríe

-tú siempre sabes lo que mis oídos quieren escuchar Narit – dijo Link a la joven cuyo nombre era ese.

-bueno, debes desayunar algo antes de que la gente empiece a pedir alguna espada.-le sonríe a Link

-enserio eres una gran amiga – decía Link con la cara llena de leche. – Esta leche es deliciosa – tomaba de un vaso – aunque nadie viene a pedirlas… amenos de que sean utensilios de cocina…

-Link, cuando tomas leche parece que tu nariz y tu barbilla también lo hacen – la joven se echo a reír

Ambos jóvenes como todas las mañanas comenzaron a tomar el desayuno, a charlar sobre cómo le iba, a jugar en algunas ocasiones y a platicar de la vida.

-entonces tu tía se fue a hyrule y ¿no te ha mandado ni una sola carta?

-sí, me preocupa que algo le haya sucedido.

-deberías de ir – lo mira algo triste.

-quizá…

Los pensamientos de Link fueron interrumpidos por unos toques de la puerta.

-hola, hola esta carta es para el joven Link – decía un hombre en frente de la puerta.

-muy buenas cartero, gracias –tomo la carta y la empezó a leer – ¿¡que!? ¡50 espadas para las dos siguientes semanas!... deben estar bromeando

-no joven, el comandante me pidió decirle que por favor se apresurara, las espadas que han solicitado son para los nuevos jóvenes soldados de hyrule. Los he visto, con tan solo golpear algo esos muchachos con capaces de romper el hierro, sin embargo sus espadas son las mejores, un joven le compro una vez, le ha servido maravillosamente y no se ha ni siquiera hecho una pequeña ruptura.

-¿qué?… eso es imposible, la otra vez se me rompió una pegando contra un muro, fue un accidente… **-**_**Hey, estúpida, estúpida mosca insignificante….(crujidos) Ups… bueno a hacer otra…**_

-eso quiere decir que tiene mucha fuerza, debería ir a solicitar un trabajo como caballero.

-eso, ni pensarlo, mi madre no hubiera querido eso para mí…

-bueno, solo debe hacer las espadas, el rey está dispuesto a darle mucho por su hierro, el también lo ha probado y dice que se ha maravillado, le da mínimo dos semanas.

Link pensó y suspiro resignado – bueno lo hare, dígale al rey que si me puede dar una semana más, este trabajo va a ser duro…

-bien le informare.- se va corriendo.

-lo he oído todo, no sé si podrás hacerlas Link… pero deberías de comenzar ahora mismo.

-¡Haa! Pues si – el joven solo se estiro y empezó a trabajar.

-si necesitas algo Link, no dudes en llamarme, estaré en la posada con Anju.- la joven se fue hasta donde había mencionado "La posada Kotonaru!, muy notoriamente así el nombre por la pequeña villa.

-muy bien… esto me va a dar algo de flojera, jamás me habían pedido tantas en tan pocos días. – Empezó a recordar a su tía – espero que se encuentre bien… bueno – tomo todo lo necesario y empezó su trabajo. Eran apenas las 7 am.

Con todo su esfuerzo Link ya había hecho una, y eran las 9… estaba seguro de que podría hacer 3 en cada día, y si tenía tres semanas hasta le sobraran cuatro días, mas dos días de viaje solo tendría 2 días de descanso por los 17 días de trabajo y 21 días de tres semanas. Todo sería perfecto.

* * *

><p><em>A la semana el cartero volvió a ver a Link<em>

-hola, hola tengo un mensaje para Link

-bien, ¿el rey acepto la semana más?

-si joven, que no le fallara por favor

-muy bien, dile que en 2 semanas más estarán sus espadas.

-bien, iré ahora mismo

* * *

><p><strong>Una semanas y media más…<strong>

Ya habían pasado 17 días y Link ya tenía 48 y en este día acabaría, ya solo le faltaban 2 espadas.

-bien – seco su sudor – una mas lista... ahora solo falta una mas…

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Se escucho un par de sonidos en la puerta de Link

-si…adelante -dijo Link

-hola Link... ¿cómo vas? – pregunto la joven

-bien, solo me falta una más, y los dos días siguientes me relajare…

-bien… que bueno, podrás ver a tu tía antes de regresar

-oye es cierto… eres una genio Narit – sonrió el joven dulcemente, la joven estaba a punto de irse pero Link la detuvo – por cierto… gracias por encargarte de mis compañeros y mi epona en mi ausencia…

-no, por nada Link para eso somos los amigos

-ok, te debo un favor ¿qué quieres? – miro a Narit muy seriamente

-quiero que vuelvas sano y salvo, sin ti mi vida sería una rutina aburrida, ¿recuerdas?

-jaja si… lo hare no te preocupes –sonrió y la joven salió nuevamente a la posada.

-Narit – el joven suspira – lo más cercano a una hermana que se puede tener, no sé qué sucedería si no la viera más.

El joven puso todo su empeño, pues era la última y no había dormido bien todo ese tiempo, cosa que le preocupaba más que su trabajo, dormir, dormir y dormir era como un pasatiempo para él.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos horas más tarde...<strong>

-¡Por fin, Din santa lo termine!- dijo el joven saltando de alegría, pues haber terminado esa última espada era inicio a su descanso.

-Link… estas bien – dijo una pequeña de hermoso cabello algo corto y color azul, de ojos carmesí y un hermoso vestido color blanco, su nombre era Liria, hija de Kafei y la joven Anju.

-¡estoy muy feliz Liria, al fin acabe todas las espadas! – dijo Link tomando a la pequeña niña y cargándola.

-uh… parece que fue un trabajo sin muchos descansos ¿verdad? – pregunto el joven Kafei, que al igual que su hija tenía el cabello azul y ojos carmesí, y ropas similares a las de Link.

-si Kafei, fue eterno, aunque trabajo es trabajo y es para el rey, no podía negarme.

-para el rey… increíble

-oye Liria parece que has crecido mucho – dijo el joven mirándola

-lo sé, soy grande, después te alcanzare Link – la niñita se fue corriendo a la posada.

-que haría sin ella – rio el padre

-serias menos sobreprotector… perdona tendrías que estar sin Anju también

-oye, son mi felicidad que querías, que la dejara abandonada, es muy hermoso tener a una pequeña y a tu esposa… aunque las suegras, no son los mismo – comenzó a reír mientras Link lo miraba confundido – lo entenderás cuando tengas una novia… por cierto, con esa apariencia podrías hacer una muy buena pareja con Narit.

Link se sonrojo al oírlo decir eso – no, ella es mas como una hermana, la quiero, pero como familia…

-¡ha! enserio… ya veremos después- Kafei salió riendo a donde su hija y su esposa se encontraban.

-¨ ¡ha ya veremos!¨ bla solo son palabras loco – dijo Link dejando la ultima espada en una gran carreta donde empezó a preparar todo para su largo viaje hacia la ciudadela. – epona, parece que saldremos en dos días… - Link acaricio tiernamente a su yegua.

La joven yegua solo relincho como una señal de acuerdo.

-jaja epona siempre lista para la aventura.

Link podía descansar el resto del día, pues ya había terminado sus labores y Narit había hecho todo en su casa y en su pequeño rancho.

-bien a dormir – el joven aun sudoroso se recostó pensando seria corto su descanso, sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos ya era de noche, se había perdido el almuerzo y la comida.

-¿eh? – Bostezo – y-ya es de noche – empezó a tallarse los ojos – diosas, no me he bañado aun y estoy sudoroso… debería bañarme.- Así como lo dijo el joven tomo una ducha.

La puerta se escucho cerrar

-¿Link? – la joven lo buscaba

-¿Narit?... un momento salgo en un minuto

-oh… te estás duchando, no te molestare, te traje algo de cenar

-si gracias…-siguió en el baño

Al poco rato…

-uff enserio necesitaba una ducha, estaba algo… sucio – sonrió el hyliano

-jaja, hace un rato quería que almorzáramos, pero estabas profundamente dormido, no quería despertarte

-lo que para ti fue mucho, para mí fue un segundo – el joven estaba exhausto

-mmm… quizá este te haga dormir lo que necesitas… te relajaras

-oh… gracias, pero antes debo reponer las energías gastadas –empezó a comer

Mientras Link comía Narit preparaba un poco de té de hojas de un árbol llamado descanso de farone… un te muy efectivo para relajar cuerpo y mente.

Cuando el té estuvo listo la joven lo sirvió en una taza y Link lo bebió a fondo.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente…<strong>

-¡Link! – se escucho el cerrar de la puerta

-¿eh?...- el joven aun medio dormía

-Link… despierta el desayuno

-Narit… déjame dormir un minuto más…- el joven tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sus sentidos estaban despiertos.

-vamos… no podrás divertirte antes de que viajes hasta la ciudadela de hyrule –dijo la joven algo impaciente.

-bueno – el joven se despertó con pocas energías

-bien ¿qué quieres de desayuno?

-em… manzanas, algo de leche o jugo… algo de tocino y carne y mi favorito… huevos –al decir esto Link sonrió como un gato.

-jaja tu siempre quieres huevos, son tu comida favorita… -la joven sonrió de oreja a oreja

-lo sé…

Desayunaron y platicaron un rato de la infancia de cada uno, pues no se conocieron hasta los ocho años, cuando Narit se mudo a la villa Kotonaru.

-si… recuerdo cuando llegue aquí…

-por cierto… nunca me dijiste de donde venias

-yo, vengo del valle gerudo, pero mi familia se traslado aquí, el pueblo más lejos del desierto…

-¿por qué? – el joven pregunto con gran duda

-mira, antes era un lugar muy tranquilo y pacifico según mi abuela, hasta que el señor ganondorf, rey de las gerudo tomo el trono, si sabes que cada cien años un varón nace en nuestra tierra… pues ese hombre debe ser rey, pero el señor ganondorf era malo y avaricioso, hizo que no se le permitiera paso a otros, solo las gerudo podían estar en esas tierras, como mi madre se enamoro de un hyliano, ganondorf, pues no le permitió a mi madre eso, así que ella se escapo y lo busco hasta la villa Kakariko, donde mis padres tuvieron su familia, yo, pero después de seis años las gerudo comenzaron a buscar a mi madre y querían matar a mi padre por robarles a una de las mejores ladronas.

-¡wow!, así que tu eres parte gerudo, y ¿a ti no te buscan? – dijo Link

-si… es por eso que mi madre me dejo con mi abuela y mi padre regreso a la seguridad de hyrule… pero mi abuela dijo que las diosas me protegían, que por no tener el cabello pelirrojo y ojos amarillos puedo vivir sin preocuparme por desaparecer de este pueblo.

Link la miro atónito – increíble… pero tu abuela tiene razón, además tienes un hermano que te protegería

Narit lo miro confundida – ¿un hermano?

-si a mí – el joven solo se levanto de la silla y puso su puño en alto

-jaja, gracias Link, si pareces mi hermano

-lo sé –sonrió alegre

La tarde se la paso con Narit cerca de un extenso río llamado el gran camino de hylia, nombrado así por que provenía desde el lago hylia muy lejos de ahí.

La noche antes de dormir ceno con ella como todos los días.

* * *

><p><strong>Al siguiente día…<strong>

-uff… estoy tan relajado – Link despertó mucho antes de lo acostumbrado

Se escucho el cerrar de la puerta –Link despierta dormilón… tú no eres Link –dijo sorprendida de verlo despierto

-me sentía tan bien que me desperté antes

-wow… creo que estas madurando – la joven empezó a reírse – no es cierto, pero es extraño verte despierto

-creo que el té de la otra vez me sirvió

-Así parece, debo ser una gran doctora para curar la flojera

-jaja, si, sobre todo porque curaste la mía…

-y ¿cuando piensas irte Link? – dijo la joven sacando el tema

-pues pensé que esta mañana sería conveniente, pero recordé que me esperarías, así que me iré en un rato.

-oh… ya veo entonces preparare algo para tu largo viaje

-¿enserio? Gracias – dijo el hyliano muy feliz

-solo será comida

-no es solo esa comida, es la comida, y es tuya, siempre cocinas excelente Narit

-me algas jeje – la joven se ruborizo

Todo ese rato estuvieron haciendo bromas y jugando.

-Bueno… es hora –dijo Link decidido

-prométeme que regresaras bien Link… por favor.

-cuenta con ello Narit, soy yo, un increíble caballero, serio y muy maduro

-¡ha!, maduro tu… bueno… pero cuídate ¿sí? – antes de que montara a epona, la joven le dio beso en la mejilla a Link – que las diosas te protejan.

Link se ruborizo al instante, sentimientos que jamás había sentido comenzaron a brotar como si nada.

Montado a epona comenzó el viaje, un muy largo viaje, el decir que era más lejos que ordon decía mucho. Kotonaru un pueblo misterioso donde no solo habitaban humanos y hylians, si no una mitad gerudo y mitad hyliana, gorons, algunos dekus y una familia de zoras.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, creo que continuare esta serie, tengo solo el prologo y el capitulo uno y la mitad del 2 o: si, perdonen, continuare lo más pronto posible la de Link y Linkle ok perdón, soy una irresponsable TTnTT. Yo les recomiendo los que leen en blanco osea las letras negras y la pagina blanca mejor lo cambien a letras blancas y pagina negra, es mas cómodo y pues mas recomendable xD los que no sepan como solo pulsen hasta arriba abajo del summary abajo de eso jejej hay una a- y una A+ y un circulo con dos partes una negra y blanca, solo den clic y cambiara n.n... si lo quieren intentar, que pues no se a mi me lastima con letras negras y puede que no sea la única, al leer fics largos te cansas.<strong>

***palabra Kotonaru = diferentes…**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, please reviews…**

**Z:Nos leemos después cX atte: Zeruda**

**LTP: no te olvides de mi... oigan chicas... ¡no se olviden de comentar! para... para que pueda hacer un fic sobre mi o yo que se... me siento ignorado... ya que si hará fics del Link de ocarina y majora, pero de mi no...**

**Z: hey! spoiler sobre un fic de majora 7-7 nadie podia saberlo Link Tp**

**LOofT: soy su favorito... jaja patético Twiligh...**

**Midna: Tu cállate, la favorita soy yo, si me entristece que no quieras hacer ninguno de Twilight.  
><strong>

**Z: midna, de hecho si es él el favorito... por que el en majoras es la ostia... pero no lo se... no se si quiera hacer alguno de TP**

**YLink: ¿yo?**

**Z: si tu pequeño Link... *-* eres tan leeendo**

**LTP: rayos... soy cambiado por un niño...**

**Z: Link... ah... olvidenlo xD nos vemos luego.**

**Link tp: D: ámenme chicas... solo quiero un fic sobre mi... todos se olvidan de mi, siempre hablando del de ocarina, de ocarina o de majoras... si no saliera en smash bros brawl y el 4 nadie sabria que soy de twilight... **

**LinkOofT: Adios ewe fans de ocarina y majoraaaa! :3  
>LinkTp: pinche cu...*le tapa la boca midna*<strong>

**Z: no Link... no digas nada oki? n.n'/ aquí esta Young presente...**

**LinkSs: no te olvides de skyward... skyward sword... y salio hace 3 años... nadie lo olvida... ni lo olvidara, fue épico...**

**LinkTp: demonios...**

**Próxima**** actualización: Link y Linkle hermanos de Hyrule.**

**Próximo capítulo: La desaparición.**


End file.
